customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Knights (Thevideotour1's version)
Tai Kamiya: We have to figure out what we're going to do next. * Matt Ishda: Well, isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others. * Tai Kamiya: Yes, right, but how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigmon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've had an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck. * (Matt refuses to do his job and crosses his arms with a huff) * Matt Ishda: Well, I guess we'll ask Frigmon for help. * Tai Kamiya: Weren't you just listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms, he's not an octopus. * Matt Ishda: Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, alright? * (Tai calms Matt down) * Tai Kamiya: Matt, calm down. Wow, what's eating you, dude? I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, alright? Look, the others will be fine without us for now. We have to focus on the real deal. * Matt Ishda: (confused) Reel Deal? * Tai Kamiya: What, I have to spell it out for you? We have to know if this island's moving toward that place Devimon spoke about. * Matt Ishda: (frustrated) That's not the real deal! * (Matt catches Tai by his shirt and shakes him as Agumon and Gabumon become concerned) * Matt Ishda: You doofus, there's nothing more real than our friends and finding them, and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some faraway land, go ahead, but I'm not coming! I'll find T.K.! I'll find all of them. BY FORCE!! * (Matt frustratedly leaves to the other direction) * Tai Kamiya: (frustrated) But Matt! Hey, c'mon, don't freak out on me! You're not getting away that easy! * (Tai goes after Matt and attacks him on the ground as the two hit the ground) * Tai Kamiya: Nobody runs away while I'm yet speaking, now listen! Perhaps there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel, Matt. * (Matt punches Kai, knocking him off of him. Tai lands hard as Agumon and Gabumon run up to them) * Matt Ishda: You haven't had a clue how I feel, Tai. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A JERK!! * Tai Kamiya: (frustrated) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK, JERK?! * (Tai and Matt continue fighting as Agumon and Gabumon try to break up the fight) * Agumon: Tai, stop that! * Gabumon: (to Agumon) What have we done? We have to stop them someway. * (Tai and Matt roll to the edge of a cliff as Tai lands on Matt and pulls his fist back and Matt tries to speak as he sheds a tear) * Matt Ishda: (upset) It's T.K. He's out there on some strange island, and he's all alone. * Tai Kamiya: That's it. Wow. * Agumon: Matt, Tai, get away from that cliff! * Both: What?